The Phantom's Christmas Gift
by Kellyangel1
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera, receives a Christmas visitor, & a gift he'll never forget.


The Phantom's Christmas Gift

11/28/2010

**I finally decided to take my old copy of this old story of mine, down and completely reedit & upload it. I have been meaning to do this forever, and the timing just felt right. I own nothing the Phantom of the Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber & Gaston Leroux, although I wish I owned Erik, lol. **

The Phantom's Christmas Gift

Christmas meant nothing to Erik really. Why should it anyway? It was a time for happiness and joy, and Erik felt none of these things. All he had ever felt was pain, and frustration, and this year was no different. In fact if anything this was the worst yet

. Christine his angel, the only person who had ever meant anything to him in his entire life had left him one month ago today. Christmas Eve. As Erik sat glowering into the fire thinking about her, and how she had left him for Raoul De'Chagny that foolish Vicomte, he balled his fists in frustration.

"Christine, why, why, could you not stay?" Because, he replied answering his own question. "I am a hideous beast and why would she possibly have wanted to remain and waste her life with a monster like me."

As he sat in silence, tears filled his eyes, as he secretly wished in his heart for some kind of miracle. "But what hope do I have really?" he replied sadly as he closed his tear stained eyes in hopes of a peaceful sleep.

"Erik, wake up Erik." A soft voice replied. Jerking awake and sitting bolt upright Erik was startled to see a beautiful woman with snow white wings and a lovely glowing halo around her head.

"Who are you and how did you find me here?" Erik asked suspiciously glaring at the lovely young woman, turning his face to the side so she could not see his deformity.

"Why Erik, I am the angel of Christmas and I heard your heart felt plea for some kind of miracle in your life. Tell me the desire of your heart, and perhaps you shall have your miracle this Christmas," the angel replied, smiling sweetly.

"And why should I trust you? You may be no different from any of the others who have deceived me in the past." Erik replied dryly.

"But I have come to grant your wish, not deceive you Erik." The angel replied sweetly. "In fact my master told me that there was a lost soul in pain who needed a Christmas miracle, and he told me that I would find him under the Paris Opera house and that his name would be Erik.

""And just who is your master anyway?" Erik asked a little more curiously now.

"Why he is the Lord of all angel, & creation... He gave you life Erik, and he doesn't want to see you unhappy which is the reason why he sent me this Christmas Eve night. Now tell me Erik. What is your Christmas wish?

""Well I guess if I could have anything in this entire world, it would be to see Christine again one last time." Erik said sadly. "She wouldn't have to love me, no I know that can never be, she is with the one she loves, but just to see her beautiful face and to hear her sing again, Oh that would be a miracle I would never forget." But that would be impossible she will never return. Go now Christmas angel and leave me. No 'one can make the dreams of a monster come true."

"Come now Erik, do not believe those things. Close your eyes & sleep, Angel of Music." The angel replied. "If you believe in the power of love, anything is possible"

Erik's head began to droop & he could feel his eyelids grow heavy with sleep, and as he closed his eyes, he saw a shimmery glow fill the room as the angel smiled down at the sleeping Phantom, & faded from view as a soft chorus of Silent Night drifted into the room.

"Erik, please open your eyes, awaken, my love." A soft yet familiar voice spoke in his ear."

Erik opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Christine stood over him in a red velvet gown holding his ring in her hand. No, this could not be could it? Surely he must be dreaming.

"Christine?" he asked weakly. "But, why did you return? When you left with Raoul I believed you had left for good." "I thought so too." Christine said smiling weakly. But ever since the moment I left you I haven't stopped thinking about you. Raoul and I have been fighting, ever since".

"He had been seeing another, noble, his family did not approve of our engagement, I gave him back his ring, I knew then, I had to follow my heart and it led me straight back here to you my angel, who had loved me all along, and I was too blind to see it until now."

"You mean?" Erik said weakly. "You do love me?" "Yes, Erik, I loved you all along and didn't even know it. And as far as I'm concerned you can throw that silly mask away or do what you wish with it. I love you for the man you are inside not what you look like on the outside." "Oh Christine, Mon. Ange, I loved you every moment from the very beginning. But hearing you say these words makes me the happiest man in the world and I love you more than anything."

"Anything your heart desires my love just ask, and I swear I will go to the ends of the earth to get it for you, all I ask of you is your love." Erik replied gazing at Christine adoringly

. "But Erik, I couldn't ask for anything more, I have my angel of music, & his beautiful soul and the music of the night forever, I have everything my heart desires just being here with you." Christine replied gazing up into the tearstained face of the Phantom... As their lips met in a tender lingering kiss. Christine's soft hands caressing his unmasked face, and as they held each other close, Erik gazed towards the heavens and whispered softly. "Thank you angel. I guess miracles can happen to someone like me.

"Merry Christmas Erik, Angel of Music, enjoy your gift, of true love, as you always wished."The angel whispered, as she smiled down from above and as Erik and Christine held each other close early on a Christmas morning, Erik could almost swear in his mind he saw a shining star above and could hear a heavenly host singing Joy to the World. As Erik lifted his beautiful voice & sang with the choir, Christine looked at her angel in a moment of confusion, then smiled, lovingly at Erik little surprised, then joined him in singing, as Heaven rejoiced that day as 2 new angels got their wings, in their union of love.

The Phantom had received the greatest gift of all that Christmas, He had been given his angel, and the gift of true love & everlasting peace and happiness in acceptance of himself from his one true love, and the promise, of the happily ever after, his lonely heart had always hoped for.

Happy Holidays,

The End


End file.
